bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Boriates
Boriates (Japanese version ) is Volt Luster's Guardian Bakugan after Mega Brontes was thrown away by Mylene Farrow. Information Description It looks almost like a Haos Mechanical Krakix. Boriates can combine with Dynamo to form Battle Arm Boriates. It can also combine with Hexstar which Volt calls Carlvelt. In the episode Brontes' Betrayal, Volt and Boriates had to battle Gus and Alto Brontes in New Vestroia. Its ball form is similar to Shadow Wing. His most powerful ability is Olympus Cannon. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia After Mylene threw out Elico and Brontes, Volt received a Mechanical Bakugan, like the rest of the Vexos. It was used in Brontes' Betrayal to battle Alto Brontes. Later, it lost because Volt didn't want to hurt Brontes. In Samurai Showdown, Volt used Boriates again to battle Shun and Master Ingram in a tag battle with Baron, who had already lost his Attribute Energy. It lost in this battle. In Ambush, it battled Saint Nemus and Master Ingram alongside Macubass, in an apparent grudge match. It won because of the Trap Arena and took the Ventus Energy from Master Ingram. In Volt's Revolt, it battled against Dryoid and won, but to do so, Volt activated the Custom Battle Ability (also Dryoid wasn't upgraded back then). It also almost killed Hydron, but Volt decided to spare him. As of Final Fury, Boriates is the only Vexos Mechanical Bakugan that hasn't been shown as destroyed. ; Ability Cards * Odin Shield: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and prevents them from activating more abilities. * Prometheus Cannon: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates. * Tempest Arrow: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates. * Firebolt Axe: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates. * Element Glow: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Bolt Shooter: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Boriates. * Hyper Tachyon Glow: * Muzzle Lancer: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Gun Durance: Halves the opponent's power level. * Custom Battle Ability: Adds 300 Gs to Boriates and nullifies any abilities that the opponent activates. (Not an actual ability, just activated by pressing some buttons on the Gauntlet) * Olympus Cannon: Adds 1000 Gs to Boriates. (Custom Battle Ability and Prometheus Cannon must be activated first in order to use this ability.) ; Fusion Ability Cards * Buster Mega Barrel: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Boriates. (Prometheus Cannon must be activated first in order to use this ability and it can only be nullified by Haos Bakugan.) Game Boriates may be released in Japan. It is also shown on three Ability Cards and is on a Japanese console game. Trivia * Boriates has horns like Sabator and appears to be the height of Gorem. * Boriates is the only Vexos Mechanical Bakugan not shown being destroyed. * Boriates is the only Vexos Bakugan to brawl against a Vexos more than once. * Boriates, Aluze and Dryoid are the only Mechanical Bakugan to have Fusion Abilities. * Most of its abilities relate to Norse and Greek mythology. * He and Dryoid have the same pose on a Gauntlet. * In Ambush, his neck is bigger than usual. * With the Custom Battle Ability, Boriates appeared virtually unstoppable as none of Dryoid's abilities harmed Boriates. Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Vexos Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan